warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle of Glass (Songfic)
OA: Linkin Park. This song seriously describes me right now. -.- Castle of Glass Take me down to the river bend I stand at the river's edge, staring down into the darkness below. Should I really do this? I plunge in, feeling the water rush past my fur. It's beautiful. I'm free at last. Take me down to the fighting end Soon my lungs begin to burn. I fight the pain. I don't care if I die. No-one will miss me. My friends and family have left to join the stars, while I am left to endure the living world of my many nightmares. I have to fight the pain. I can't go back up there. Wash the poison from off my skin My vision starts to go weird. Flashbacks of bad memories attack me. I claw at invisible cats, feeling more water rush past me. I need to be cleared of what I've done. I just can't take it anymore. Show me how to be whole again I can't do this. I can't. But I can't return to the surface either. I have to do this. I have to. I need to join the stars, and leave my shattered spirit behind. ~''' '''Fly me up on a silver wing Cold air bites me as I get rushed up to the surface. I take a gulp of air, and instantly regret what I've done. No... no... no! ''I scream to myself. '''Past the black where the sirens sing' I dive nack down, my tears blending in with the rain. The sound of swirling water floods me ears. It's peaceful, angelic almost. Cats scream in my ears, screaming at me for all the little bad things I have done. Blackfeather, Darkwater, Brightlight, and Featherpool. I'm surprised my ears aren't bleeding yet. Oh Starclan, please let me die. Warm me up in a nova's glow A white face appears in the darkness. "Your wish has almost been granted," it purrs, and suddenly a pain grips my sides as I am plummeted out of the water. And drop me down to the dream below "No!" I shriek as I fly over the trees and clans. I swipe the thing and it drops me, and I crash into the water. I'm back, absorbed into my dream of death once again. ~''' '''’Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass Hardly anything there for you to see For you to see As the waves toss me about, I reflect on my life. No-one needs me. No-one likes me. I was barely noticed, while all the attention went to Darkwater. I grit my teeth. One day I was going to get my revenge on Darkwater. And all the other cats who made my life hell. I was a crack in some ice. No-one noticed me, but once they did, they would die. ~''' '''Bring me home in a blinding dream, Through the secrets that I have seen In my clan, I was underrated. Cats like Darkwater looked like a nice and helpful, talented warrior, but insode she was a horrible, talentless, ugly monster. I imagined my revenge on Darkwater: I bare my teeth at her, and aim a blow at her neck. "No one knows who you really are. But I know. You're just a selfish, horrible monster!" Then I slice my claws down her face, revealing the horrible ugly cat that she is. I shake my head. That is never going to happen. Wash the sorrow from off my skin And show me how to be whole again Ugh, why aren't I dead already? The current is faster now, and I'm struggling to stay afloat. Maybe I should get back to my clan. I have a life to live for, I shouldn't waste it. I climb back onto the riverbank, and start walking back home. ~''' ''''Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass Nobody notices me as I slink back into the camp. I grab a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and settle down someweree. A cat comes up to me, takes my mouse, and settles down at the other end of the camp, laughing. Hardly anything there for you to see For you to see I stare at the thief emotionlessly. Maybe they'll just fade away from the clan's memory, like Wormpaw did. Like Coldpaw did. Like I did. ~''' ''''Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass Hardly anything else I need to be A few moons later, I get my warrior ceremony. Nobody cheered. Nobody cares about my warrior name. I ''don't care. Maybe I do. Maybe a little bit. But I haven't yet faded away. And to me, that's a good thing. '~''' 'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass Hardly anything there for you to see Time goes on, and soon cats retire. Darkwater fades after having no purpose; she had done everything and wasn't allowed to do anything more. Brightlight faded away. Blackfeather was simply forgotten. Featherpool also faded from everyone's memories. For you to see For you to see And for some reason, I'm still standing. And more and more cats are beginning to see me. It's like I'm no longer invisible. I'm no longer a crack in some ice. ~ The end.